The Knight of Blood
by tempestousNovelist
Summary: Troll reader x Karkat. During a party, you meet a mysterious mutant blood named Karkat Vantas. I really can't write summaries. Rated M for obvious Karkat language and other stuff.


Loud music thumped through the stuffy air. You sigh, feeling out of place, and tired. Your yellow eyes sweep across the spacious hive. Few trolls were actually dancing, and as per expected, they had separated themselves into clique-like groups. The High Bloods were in one corner (probably judging everyone else), the Mid Blood trolls were the ones populating the dance floor, and the Low Bloods were in the opposite corner than the High Bloods. You frown, they look like they're having fun, but you know they're scared and nervous. After feeling sad for them for a moment, you turn reluctantly back to your fellow Middle Class members.

'_I should join them….' _You think to yourself, _'Make some new friends….' _You nod subconsciously, and started toward the otyour trolls. You plaster a smile on your face, exposing your sharp fangs.

Your fellow Mid Bloods waved you over and, one bounds towards you. "AC pounces onto your furrend in greeting!" The little troll squealed as you wrapped your arms around your unprepared body. Despite being smaller than you, the troll's attack-hug knocked both of you onto the ground.

You both burst into laughter. "Hi Nepeta." You gasp between laughs.

"AC smiles at the purrety troll and climbs off of your, allowing you to breathe." Nepeta giggled, scrambling off of you.

"Thanks, Nep." You smile, catching your breath. You look at the trolls gathered around you. You recognize two of them, but the rest of them were new to your eyes. Terezi, and Kanaya smile down at you, and Kanaya offers a hand.

Once you get to your feet, Nepeta bounds around you, laughing. "(Y/N)! (Y/N)!"

You follow the cat-troll with your eyes and copied her excitement, "What?! What?!"

"I found someone to ship you with!"

"Ooh! Who is this mysterious troll?"

"He's over there by Vwiskers!"

At the mention of your rival, you stiffen. "_Vriska?_" You hiss.

Nepeta stopped her happy bounding, and frowned. "Oh…Um….Never mind." You frown, scratching at the back of your neck. "Sorry."

You fake a smile, "That's ok, Nepeta. I… Uh…. I think I need to get some fresh air…" Just as you turned to leave, you see Vriska's eyes looking at you smugly. You only leave faster.

Once outside in the night air, you have a chance to clear your head and think about what had just happened.

_Vriska_. Just thinking about that troll made you angry. The way she had betrayed you. The way she had left you for dead. You had thought you were close enough to friends. Hot, angry tears stung your eyes as you gazed around for something – _anything _– to distract you from thinking of her.

Suddenly, your eyes fall on a dark figure illuminated in the light of the purple-and-green moons. You sneak towards the figure, away from the party, away from the other trolls, and away from your concerns about Vriska. You take a deep breath, willing your powers to help your read the figure's emotions.

Anger. Uncertainty. Reluctance. Hate. Loneliness. Insecurity.

The troll's emotions come flooding to you. You grit your fangs as you _feel _the emotions.

You had never liked that side of your ability. Over your _ sweeps of life, you had never learned to control it completely, but after a few deep breaths, your inherited anger and hatred slips away.

"What do you want?!" The troll demanded. You jump a little at the sound of his angry voice. You look down, realizing you had been staring while your ability was in effect. The troll scowled, making your cheeks flush (B/C).

"(B/C)-blood, huh?" He growls in disgust.

You force a smile, despite his brash first impression. It wasn't your fault, but by feeling another troll's emotions, you feel connected to them, and feel like it was your job to befriend them. "Yes." You say, "And what color are you?"

"I don't have to tell you." He hisses.

Your smile falters. "No. You don't. I was just trying to make pleasantries…."

"Well, I don't fucking need your charity, so feel free to join the rest of the Mid Bloods where you won't be judged, or any of the other pointless shit we do."

"Oh. Wow. Sorry…. Can you at least tell me your name?"

The troll rolls his eyes, and in a voice dripping with venom, he says, "Karkat Vantas."

"I'm (F/N) (L/N)."

Karkat snorted, "That's _great._"

You exhale sharply, being fed up with this rude troll. "Why are you so rude?! What the fuck did I do to you?! I tried to be nice, and that didn't work, so what am I supposed to do?!"

Slightly surprised, Karkat drops his boorish demeanor, "Listen, I just don't see why you're trying so hard to be my friend. You're obviously higher than me on the Hemospectrum."

"Yeah I guess, but just because I'm a higher class, that doesn't mean that I have to be a jerk." You chide. Then, with a laugh, you say, "Plus, I'm not really that high. I'm more like a lower middle class, so I can't be that much higher than you…"

"You'd be surprised." Karkat mutters, not meaning for you to hear, but you do anyways.

"You don't mean….?" You murmur.

Karkat looked away, ashamed.

"You're a mutant blood…."


End file.
